The Volturi Come For Alice
by TashFallenbvbAngel13
Summary: Im so sorri i Deleted this story by accident so here it is again, The Volturi Come back but this time for alice, Will Alice go and join them or will the Cullens fight to protect one of their own.... Please Read xxxxxxxx
1. Happy Families And Sudden News

Hey everyone in new to this to just tell me what you think and i will update soon . This is my Fist Story so plzzz be truthful when reviewing pllzzz thank you sooo much....

Bella's POV

It's been six months, Since I became a vampire, Since the volturi came to kill Renesmee , Now we are just starting to move on with our eternity together , Me Edward Renesmee and All The Cullen Family….

Edward and me were going to visit Charlie with Renesmee with us in her baby seat, Charlie was finally getting used to Renesmee calling him grandpa even though he still thinks it makes him feel old..

We arrived at Charlie's house early, As I got Renesmee out of the car Charlie was outside to greet us.

"Bella My don't you just het more beautiful every time I see you " Charlie Said, I gave Renesmee to Edward so I could hug my dad. "Come on in kid, I wanna hear all the news you have for me" Charlie said I turned to Edward with a worried look and he just smiled and mimed the words "it's ok" as he returned his attention back to Renesmee.. We walked into the house I missed..

As we entered the house Charlie and Edward shared a manly hug I was happy they worked everything out and could finally get along, as we entered the living room we sat down on my dads new black leather sofa he got last week.

"So Dad what have you been up too" I said as I bounced Renesmee on my lap… "Nothing Really Bella, Just working, Billy comes round to see me now and again with sue too that's about it" Dad said as he turned to chat with Edward.

While Charlie was talking to Edward I was caught up with Renesmee when Edwards phone started ringing but he never heard it

"Edward, your phones ringing" I said while giving Renesmee her bottle. "Thank you, Love" Edward said as he went outside to take his call, Which gave Charlie a chance to ask me the question I knew he was going to ask..

"Bells, How are things going" He said in a serious tone, "And No Lying" He added as he pointed his finger at me, I sat Renesmee on the floor with her toy's and turned to my dad to answer his question. "Really Dad , I have never been more happier in my life", I took his hand as I continued to talk "I have a husband who loves me, I have a daughter who I love" "What more could I ask for ?" I finished my sentence just as Edward walked in with a frightened Expression on his face.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a second" Edward said in a nervous tone. I asked my dad to look after Renesmee as me and Edward went into the kitchen. Edward had my hand in his and just stared at me with a scared Expression.

"Edward, What is it, What's Wrong" I said as I looked him in the eyes, he didn't answer, he just stood up and started pacing up and down. "Now I'm getting scared" I thought at the state Edward was in. "Edward, your starting to scare me, what's going on" I yelled with frustration, Edward looked at me with shock, he knew I hated yelling in front of anyone Especially Renesmee.

It took a second before Edward spoke in a Hushed tone so Charlie couldn't hear us "Bella, That was Jasper on the phone, Alice had a vision that has spooked her that's she cant talk" He took my hand again and he continued…

"It's The volturi, They are coming in a week" I started shaking Edward continued

"But they are not coming for you or Renesmee"

I Looked up at his saddened expression as he continued

"They are coming for Alice, They want her to join the Volturi" "PERMENITLY" Edward started stroking my hand waiting for my answer

But I couldn't answer all I did was gasp then everything around me became black…..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

omg i cant wait for new moon just watched the trailer like two weeks ago looks soo cool, and i just finished the books for the fifth time cant put them down lol love them so much..

Please Review i really appreciate it thank you and i know this chapter is really short im sorri bout that but my next chapter will be longer i promise........


	2. Worrying And Girl talk

Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

I caught Bella just before she reached the floor, I brought her to the living room, Charlie had a look of horror on his face when I entered and sat Bella on Charlie's empty black leather couch.

"What happened Edward" Charlie asked as he was kneeling down to Bella's side checking to see if she was ok…

"I told her Alice wasn't well and then she just fainted" I had to lie even though it was a stupid lie cause knowing Charlie he would want an excuse. I looked from him to Bella as I continued to speak. "Charlie, she will wake up on a few moments" I said as I turned to Renesmee who had tears rolling down her Angel face, "It's ok Nessie, Mommy is going to be fine" I said really low so Charlie couldn't hear me. Renesmee smiled wiped her tears and went to play with her toys.

Bella woke up after ten minutes, she looked at Charlie and told him she was fine, She knows he worry's about her ,she didn't want to mention anything about what happened so she agreed with my stupid story and went to check on Renesmee.. We stayed at Charlie's until late, the car ride home was silent, Renesmee was asleep in her car seat, Bella turned to me, "Does The Volturi want you too" I looked at her shocked by her sudden outburst but knew of her worry . "I don't know, but if they are my answer will forever be NO, I have you, Renesmee and my family I would never turn my back on all of you for The Volturi" I finished my sentence as I pulled into the driveway, I got Renesmee out of the car as Bella went to talk to Alice

I knew this was going to be a long Night………

**Bella's POV **

I walked into Alice and Jasper's room and spotted Alice sitting on the widow pane looking out at the starless sky, "Alice, are you ok" I said wile walking over to her, she didn't answer she just keep looking out of the window, when she was doing this I took in her appearance , her hair was frizzy and greasy, her make-up smudged and ruined with her tears, this Alice was not the Alice I knew and I had to do something to help her.

"Bella, I'm so scared" Alice said snapping me out of my thought's, Alice was looking at me with great fear and pain in her eyes, "Alice I know you don't want to but for me please tell me what you saw", I had tears in my eyes threatening to escape but I held them in. "Bella, All I saw and can tell you is that they are coming for me, with the guard and they will not take no for an answer" She began crying on my shoulder and I had to ask the question that has me so worried "Alice, are they coming for Edward too?" Alice looked at me shocked by my question but knew I needed to know.

"Bella, I don't know if they want him or not, they didn't mention his name in my vision, just mine?

Alice looked down to the floor when she said the last words she said, I felt rage run thought me but not because of Alice, but because of them, The Volturi, they will never stop until they break this family apart, there was only one thing we could do…

I turned to Alice her appearance saddened me to much, I had to do what I knew was best for the sake of my family, "Alice, look at me please" She looked at me with tears streaming down her face, "First we are going to clean you up, and then we are having a family meeting, And I'm not taking no for an answer, ok" I took Alice's hand in mine as I spoke to her again "Alice, you are my sister and I love you so much that it is killing me to see you like this, please just do this for me" Alice replied just with a simple ok.

After I got Alice ready I called Jasper up to the room, he looked at Alice and a smile came to his face was he walked over I asked him to do something for me "Jasper, can you tell everyone I'm throwing a family meeting in the living room in 10 minutes, please" I said while putting the finishing touches to Alice's make-up, "Ok, sis" Jasper said as he kissed Alice's forehead and walked out the door.

"Bella, what are you planning on doing" Alice asked all at once, I looked at her in the mirror, "We are going to do what we didn't do six months ago" I turned Alice round to look at me "We are going to fight, fight for you, fight for Edward if they want him too and we will fight to keep this family together". I was waiting for Alice to shout at me but she stood up and gave me a hug which took me by surprise she reached for my face and wiped away my tears that were falling down my face.

I calmed myself down, dried my tears and I took Alice's hand as we walked down the stairs to start the meeting .

Hey i hope everyone likes my story so far, please don't forget to Review i really want to know what everyone thinks of my story........ and i will upload a new chapter as sonn as i can

Love you all XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Family Meeting

_**(ALL THIS CHAPTER IS BELLA'S POV)**_

_Everyone was shocked to see Alice out of her room, "Welcome back, Alice" said Carlisle as he hugged Alice, "We were so worried about you" Esme added with tears in her eyes as she too gave Alice a hug, Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmett when she spoke, "I see your back to normal" Referring to Alice's newly clean clothes and redone make-up, "You have Bella to thank for my makeover" Alice turned to face me and she gave me a hug and said "Thank you, Bella" I returned the hug and said what I have always told her "Anything for a sister, Alice"._

"_Bella, why did you call this meeting" Carlisle said in a confused tone, I looked over to Alice and she stood at my side and linked her arm in mine to say that I had her support. "I wish to have a family vote on what I'm about to say" I took a breathe to clear my mind then I continued "I wish to get all the family together again to fight The Volturi" I waited for the Gasps of shock to come but they never did…_

_Alice was the first to speak, "I agree with Bella on this, The Volutri will not take no for an answer this time and we nee to be prepared, Especially if they want Edward too" I went stiff when she said the last phrase, Edward noticed this and came over too me, He looked at me and said "Bella, My Love, what I told you earlier still stand's" Edward wrapped his arms round my waist as I spook "But, Edward you heard Alice , The Volturi will not take no for an answer especially from you", I turned to my family "What is everyone's vote" I said as stood in wait for everyone to have their say……_

"_I Vote Yes" Emmett said as he got up off the couch and went over to Alice, "Alice, you are my sister and I will fight to keep you as my sister, no matter what" he hugged Alice as Rosalie began to speak "I agree with Emmett on everything he just said, I Vote Yes" Rosalie came and hugged Alice then came to me hugged me and whispered in my ear "Thank you for bringing the old Alice Back" I repeated what I said earlier to her again "Anything for a sister, Rosalie" I felt my eyes tearing up but keep the from escaping, I dried my eyes as Rosalie went sit back down next to Emmett again on the couch.._

_Jasper was next to Speak "I Vote Yes Also, I'm not letting The Volturi Break this family apart" he went over to alice and took her hand, "I'm with you every step of the way", Alice smiled for the first time since her vision, then the vote was down to Carlisle, Esme and Edward._

"_I Vote Yes, I agree with Bella they will not take no for an answer and I'm not letting them take me without a fight, I will not let them break my family apart just for their own gain" Edward frowned and unwrapped his arm from around me, I looked at him with worried eyes, "Edward, what's wrong", he turned to me and smiled "Renesmee has woken up, I'll get her back to sleep" he kissed my forehead as he went up to Renesmee. Now it was down to Carlisle And Esme…_

"_We Vote as one, and our vote is also Yes, even though I don't like violence, we will not let them break up this family, we will not let them take any of our family against their will" Carlisle said as he went to Esme's side, "We will have to get everyone together". Each Vampire Had given Carlisle a contact number so could keep in touch or for a time like this" we divided the numbers up Between us and started to call everyone, we knew by then this was the beginning of Something Big…._

_After the last call was made everyone had agreed to come and support us in the fight just as we were about to go to our rooms, Alice got up to leave with Jasper when she Froze, "Hey everyone, Alice is getting a vision" We all came is just as her vision passed she looked like she was going to pass out.. I went over to her and took her hand "Alice ,Alice look at me please" She turned to look at me this time her face was different, her face was saddened then I knew what her vision was _

"_O, No Alice, No please tell me that is not what you saw" I started to cry with alice "I'm sorry Bella but that's what I saw" Alice cried on my shoulder while I cried on hers, Emmett looked Frustrated as he began to speak "What Happened, Why are you crying , Alice please tell us" Alice went over to Jasper and I went to Edward. "Bella, Please what's wrong" Edward asked I knew he was worried but I couldn't speak, "It's not Good" was all I could say Alice had to tell them the rest "The Vision I had was of the Volturi, I'm sorry Edward they want …….._

_Who should the Volturi want you Decide should it be_

_BELLA_

_EDWARD_

_OR_

_RENESMEE_

_YOU DECIDE_

_Thank you please Review and I will update soon _


	4. IMPORTANT NEWS

**Hey everyone, I was just looking at my story and found I have more hits than I do reviews **

**please review my story and I will update my story cause I have a feeling that people don't like my story so plz review and tell me what you think**

**And I will be starting a camp rock story fic so plz give me ideas for a story plz**

**Thank you **

**JonasGirl09**


	5. Getting Help

(Nobody's POV)

"Edward, They want Renesmee too?" Alice said while continuing to cry on Jasper's Shoulder. Edward looked at Alice trying not to believe her but he knew she would never lie about anything like this. Edward pace up and down as he started to rant "Hell No, they are not taking my baby girl away from me and Bella, she belongs here with us, not with them" Edward got madder as he ranted on, his hands balled into fists, "Edward, calm down, please before you wake Renesmee up" Bella tried to relax Edward as Carlisle made his way over……

"We will never let them take Renesmee from you, you are her parents, we will definitely fight now" Carlisle placed a hand on Edwards shoulder as Bella failed to calm him down "Edward, Son look at me", Edward looked at Carlisle with the deepest sadness in his eyes, "We are going to fight with everything we have, we will never let them take Renesmee or Alice". Edward turned and looked at Bella asked "Bella, do you think Jacob and the pack would help" Bella just stood still thinking her own thoughts before she snapped out of them and answered… "If it Involves Alice And Renesmee, Absolutely" Bella said with tears rolling down her eyes, after the first fight with the Volturi, Jacob and the pack grew to respect the Cullen's, and became friends, "I'll call him now" Bella said as she ran to the phone and dialled an all too familiar Number……

(Bella's POV)

I dialled Jake's number and Billy picked up on the third ring he didn't sound to good Charlie told me he had a cold, I didn't believe any of it…"Hello" Billy answered in a low voice I knew I had woken him up, "Billy it's Bella, can you put Jake on it's really important", Billy didn't take long at getting Jacob a few minutes at least, "Hello, Bella" Jacob answered while yawning almost like Billy, "Sorry if I woke you and Billy up", I said but my voice was so shaky that I stuttered the words "It's ok, Bella what's wrong you don't sound like yourself" Jacob said, he was starting to get worried, I took a breathe to clear my mind and started to talk….

"Jacob, Alice had a vision, The Volturi are coming back this time for Alice they want to make her a member of the guard, Permanently". I paused to see if he was on the same page as me before I continued, "Jacob, there's more" I asked if he was still the when he answered, "Bella, what is it , your worrying me" he voice was scared when he said this, "Jacob, they want Renesmee too", I started crying down the phone , last thing I heard was Jacob telling me he and the pack were coming straight over here before he hung up the phone…….

I put the phone back as I went into the living room, Edward was sitting in the single chair listening to Carlisle and Jasper talk about what we were going to do, Alice looked up and saw me enter, "Bella, what did Jacob say", I walked over to Edward and sat on his lap, "Jacob said he and the pack were coming straight over here before he hung up". "Good, we need as many people as possible" Alice said while sitting next to Jasper on the couch, "Emmett and Rosalie went to hunt while you were on the phone" Edward said as he stroked my hair, even though I wasn't a human anymore I still loved it when he did this, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a loud scream coming from up stairs.

(Nobody's POV)

"RENESMEE", Both Bella and Edward shouted as we ran to her room, we went in to see her sitting on her bed crying, Edward walked over to her and hugged her "Did you have a bad dream Angel" Edward said while wiping her tears, she responded with a nod of her head, "You want to tell me and mommy about it" Bella was at the bottom of the bed looking at her baby girl with worried eyes, "Come on Darling, you can tell me" Bella said as she took Renesmee's hand, Renesmee looked from Edward to Bella then nodded and started to tell them about her nightmare….

Renesmee touched each of their foreheads and showed them her dream, Bella gasped as she seen what her daughter had dreamt, she had dreamt that the Volturi came early and that we lost the fight and Her and Alice were taken to become a member of the Volturi, Bella looked at the clock which said 8.27pm and sighed the day was dragging in for her. Edward and Bella managed to get Renesmee back to sleep they kept her light on as they left the room.. "Our own daughter dreamt of getting taken from us" Bella said with a sigh, Edward knew Bella was worried but when it came to Renesmee, Bella was on full alert. "We Will not lose, not with everyone who is coming, including Jacob and the pack" Edward said as we reached to Living Room just to see that Jacob and the Pack had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys

I know you are wondering why I haven't updated my story in a while

This is because I got accepted back to school to do my final course for childcare

So that along with work I have been very busy

But I will update as soon as I can

Thanks

JonasGirl09

P.S I you have any ideas on how the story should go then please message me with your ideas

This would help so much

Thanks

xxxxxx


	7. NIGHTMARES

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in quite a while I have been busy with work and school exams but now that they are finished I can now relax a bit and finally upload my stories **

**I am really sorry it has taken me this long to upload this is because as I told you before I got accepted back to do my last year of childcare and I really wanted to get it so I had to work hard but I finally got there and now I can update stories and post new ones too**

**Hope you like this chapter …..**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"**Thank god you guys are here" I said as we greeted the pack and lead them to the living room. After the battle six months ago most of the old pack had joined Jacob who had become the new alpha and they had learned to trust us and soon became our allies. They sat in the living room when I started to speak, "We need your help, we wouldn't be asking if it wasn't serious" I said while Edward squeezed my hand for reassurance.**

**I told them everything about Alice's visions and that we planned to fight The Volturi with everything we had "This is my Sister and my Daughter, I Don't want my family broken apart, Well you please help us" I said as I looked at each of the pack for their answer, An eruption of "Hell yeah" And "Absolutely" was heard which told us the pack was in on our plans.**

"**Bella, Does Renesmee Know" Jacob Said as he spoke , Bella looked up at his face and nodded ,"She Figured it out herself not too long before you showed up" Bella said while thinking back to Renesmee's Nightmare, "Why do they want her she is barely Six Months old" Jacob asked "They don't care about the age of the person Jacob they only care about the power that the person possess" Edward replied "All they ever care about is power". Edward was interrupted by crying coming from upstairs. It Was Renesmee.**

**(Edwards POV)**

**I heard my Daughters crying from upstairs, she must have had another nightmare. I stood up to leave "I'm going to check on Renesmee for a second I wont be long" I kissed Bella's forehead and ran to Renesmee's Room.**

**As I reached her door I knocked then entered, Renesmee was sitting on her bed with tears down her face "Angel are you OK" I asked as I made my way over to the bed, She lifted her head up off the pillow and Set up to talk to me. "Daddy, is this my fault, have I made everyone start another war" Renesmee said as she looked to the ground.**

"**No Nessie You Didn't Start another war, Me And mommy are protecting you and Aunty Alice from harm that is all Angel, We don't want the bad people to come and Take you both away so we are getting help to stop those bad people" I said "Did you have another bad dream" She Nodded "Do you want to show me" She Hesitated for a while "I'm scared to remember it Daddy, cause it shows bad things happening to Mommy" I sighed "Please Angel, Daddy really wants to know what you saw, Please" She Nodded her head "ok daddy, just for you" **

**She touched my forehead and showed me her dream it was like her first dream but after we lost the battle The Voltui Cornered Bella, I gasped as the Vision continued until Renesmee took her had away from my forehead. She cried in my arms until she fell asleep, I sat her in bed and went to join the others all along I was having a debate in my head wither or not to tell Bella what our Daughter just showed me, I decided to tell her.**

**I Called Bella into the Kitchen to talk to her face was full of worry when she entered, "Edward, what's wrong is Renesmee ok?" She asked Hastily "Bella, Renesmee had another Dream, but this one was worse" She continued to look at me, I took her hand in mine as I continued "Bella, Renesmee was really upset about this and I don't know how to tell you", "GOD EDWARD SPIT IT OUT" Bella Yelled to me .I replied with the only answer I could give her "Bella, Renesmee Dreamt your Death", I couldn't continue as we heard Renemee's cries coming from her room she was having another nightmare. "I Will get her I need to talk to her anyways about what she saw in the nightmare she showed you" Bella said as she ran up to tend to our daughter. I sat down on the chair and started to think what we were going to do about the Volturi, that's when I heard it…..EDWARD……it came from Bella upstairs I ran up to Renesmee's room with the pack not far behind. We entered the room to find Bella holding Renesmee who was still sleeping but shaking like she was having a fit. "Bella what happened" she looked at me and opened her mouth to speak.**

**(Bella's POV)**

"**Bella what happened" Edward asked me. I looked over at him and opened my mouth but the words didn't come out I needed to know that Renesmee was ok. "I don't know I came to cheek on her she was tossing and turning then she started shaking so much and I cant wake her up, I have tried everything, Edward what's happening" I finally managed to tell him **

"**CARLISLE", Edward shouted as he took Renesmee from me to try and get her to open her eyes. Not two seconds later we saw Carlisle appear with everyone.**

"**What Happened" Carlisle asked as he made his way passed the pack to Me and Edward who was still trying to get renesmee to wake up. "She wont wake up, we have tried everything, I came in to cheek on her and she was tossing and turning but then she started shaking like she was having a fit of some sort"**

"**She might be having a nightmare she has no control over" Carlisle said was he began cheeking her for any answers "Renesmee, can you hear me dear, if you can squeeze my hand," Carlisle said as he began to cheek her head for injuries.. Nothing. "Edward can you hear her thoughts or hear what she is dreaming" Carlisle asked Edward who held Renesmee's hand at her bedside. "I can try" Edward said as he began to focus on Renesmee's thoughts…**

**(Edwards POV)**

**I focus on Renesmees thoughts at first they were foggy but then they started to clear up..**

"**NO, DON'T HARM MY MOTHER" Renesmee shouts at Someone I listen closer to Hear who she is shouting at as the Person's voice becomes clear I gasped "Your mother has had this coming for 6 Months now and not even your precious family can stop me"…… Jane. My daughter was dreaming about Jane hurting us I had to wake her up but how. **

**I wonder if she can hear me, "Renesmee, can you hear me" I said as I held her hand.**

"**Daddy, I can hear you, what is happening I want to wake up but I cant" Renesmee said as she squeezed my hand . **

"**Don't worry Angel we will get you to wake up , I love you , just stay strong , whatever you are dreaming it isn't true ok, your mother and I will be fine, everyone will be fine, we just want you to wake up" I didn't know how to wake her up but we had to do something..**

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading I hope you like it**

**And if you have any ideas on how the story should go or ideas for new stories please REVIEW **

**Thanks xxxxx**


End file.
